Sakura no michi
by AleUchihaToHaruno
Summary: Los verdaderos sentimientos ,, nunca se olvida , mas bien se hacen mas fuertes e inrompibles


Los personajes no me pertenecen

Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro xdd

Bueno saludos los dejo .. (^^) /

_**Sakura No michi**_

_Puede que al final todo no fuese como sakura creía ,, después de todo el mundo ninja estaba lleno de secretos , muchos ,muchos secretos , Que jamás deberían ser revelados a los aldeanos , pero _

_Como era posible que hubiera personas que pudieran soportar el peso de su conciencia? _

_No le cabía la idea en la cabeza , de como hombres y mujeres del mundo ninja pudieron ocultar la _

_Verdad de los padres de naruto , La verdadera historia de madara , óbito ,, muerte tras muerte ,, y quizás cuantas cosas mas , pero sobre todo ._

_Como fueron capaces de ocultar la Verdad del Clan Uchiha ,? , que era un clan lleno de odio? , que solo necesitaba del poder para su propio beneficio_? ….

A mi no me jodan! , que no soy una cria para saber cual es la verdad aquí

Sakura no pudo aser mas que mirar asia sasuke , se encontraba recargado contra la pared con la mirada gacha , no se le veían los ojos ,, tan espeluznante , tan serio …. Taan sasuke .

No pudo evitar poner una mirada de tristeza ,, la cual no fue percibida por nadie por que enseguida dirigió su mirada llena de odio a esos hombres que se asian llamar "el concejo de konoha"

Tsunade miro a su alumna con preocupación , preocupación que no llego a sus ojos , no podía mostrar expresiones sentimentalistas en una situación como esta .. pero su alumna era fuerte ,,, había madurado.. sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar al único sobreviviente de la masacre uchiha , había sentido la mirada de su alumna asia el chico y eso le había preocupado en cierto modo , ese chico tan serio como siempre … casi como si no le importara este asunto , el cual el estaba metido hasta la coronilla

-**Como puedes si quiera pensar en reintegrar a este traidor a la aldea Tsunade** - vociferó un hombre viejo ,, uno de los consejeros

-**Apoyo a kazuki ,, esto es una vergüenza!** –apoyaba otro , mientras los murmullos se hacían presente .

- **Uchiha Sasuke esta arrepentido de sus errores** - dijo raramente calmada la hokage

- **Abandono la aldea y se unió a orochimaru!** –grito otro de los integrantes del consejo

- **es un traidor!** - contra ataco otro

-**Por favor guarden la calma **–intervino un peliblanco portado de una marcara que cubria casi la totalidad de su rostro , los murmullos de los integrantes del consejo fueron disminuyendo.

-**Arigato ,, kakashi** - dijo tsunade - **repito lo antes dicho , Uchiha sasuke esta arrepentido,,,, Se unio a nosotros en la guerra ,, donde mas necesitados estábamos ,,no creéis que deberías considerarlo. **

Sakura miraba a su alrededor , cada uno de los integrantes del consejo le repugnaba , apretó con fuerza sus puños , Hipócritas , como se atrevian a llamarlo traidor ,

El que este libre de pecado

Que lance la primera piedra..

Pensó sakura , su mirada ase volvió fría , no quería que aquellos poca cosa supieran que el afectaba este tema , osino atacarían en contra , miro a su maestra , respiro ondo y se contuvo

Kakashi miraba a sus alumnos presentes ,, sasuke se encontraba ausente , sakura seria , de cierta manera se alegraba que naruto no hubiese estado presente ,, de seguro ese rubio idiota hubiese arruinado todo ,, fue sabia la decisión de tsunade de mandarlo a una misión sin avisarle de que sasuke se presentaría contra el consejo

- **has perdido la cabeza hokage?** –pregunto uno de los mas ancianos del consejo

-**Es una amenaza para la aldea!**

-**Es escoriaa!**

Uno tras otro fueron tirando sus insultos Asia el Menor de los Uchiha

-**Urasai!** - grito una molesta pelirosa meintras golpeaba una de las mesas , el menor de los uchihas y todos los presentes la miraron anonadados por la pobre mesa que quedo hecha trizas - **Como os atrevéis siquiera a llamarlo traidor! Ustedes son la única escoria aquí! , se creen mucho solo por ser del consejo no es así!? , me vale puta madree , les pateare a todos el culooo! **

-**Haruno sakura mas respeto!** –grito uno de los mas antiguos sabios

-**Respeto!? De que mierda me hablas!? Ustedes mataron a todo el clan uchiha , ocultaron miles de cosas a los hokages! , ustedes produjeron esta maldita guerra! , son escoria igual que danzo!** -volvió a gritar mas fuerte la peli rosa ante la atónica mirada de todos los presentes

- **En que fundamentos nos dices esto mocosa irrespetuosa**! - hablo molesto uno de los ancianos mas viejos allí presente.

-**Denla de baja**! –grito otro de atrás

Sakura se preparaba para darle un buen "sermón" como toda una dama , cuando sintió unas manos rodear sus caderas y lo último que vio fue las mirada confundidas de los del consejo mientras veía pasar los marcos de la ventana del despacho por sus costados , miro a su maestra confundida esta le guño un ojo , sintió que la bajaban .

-**S-Sasuke?** – la peli rosa miro confundida al azabache , este se encontraba serio- que mierda ases? , **porque me trajiste aquí?** –

-**…..**- , el pelinegro solo se limitaba a tener sus ojos fijos en ella

-**Contesta! Joder ,! , yo me devuelvo** - dio media vuelta y concentro chakra en sus pies dispuesta a salir de allí , pero su intento fue intervenido por los fuertes brazos del uchiha .

- **por qué?** -dijo en un susurro el portador del sharingan

-**eh**? …- musito sonrojada la peli rosa

-**porque después de todo me sigues defendiendo?** – volvió a decir el pelinegro , casi sin emoción , cosa que le produjo escalofríos a la peli rosa.

Sakura se deshizo del abrazo solo para darse media vuelta y abrazarlo , cosa que sorprendió al uchiha menor , desde que había regresado sakura se mantenía esquiva Asia el , aunque no la culpaba

-**Por que aun te sigo queriendo Uchiha sasuke , el seguir y cumplis mis sueños y mis metas , ese es mi camino ninja** –dijo la pelirosa mientras leves lagrimas rodaban de sus mejillas mojando la camisa del pelinegro .

Por primera vez en muchos años sasuke sonrío sinceramente, y la abrazo más fuerte

-**sigues siendo una pequeña molestia** -dijo recargando su frente contra la de **su** peli rosa

Si porque era solamente _**Suya**_, Porque de ahora en adelante su meta seria reconquistar su corazón . aunque no sería tan difícil después de todo ya tenía la mitad de la batalla ganada .

FIN

By. AleUchihaToHaruno


End file.
